


Can't you stay, stay with me into the night?

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Can't you stay, stay with me into the night?Stay, I need you closeYou can go back when the sun rise againJust stay tonight, just stayUna cosa strana dei segreti è che quando ne hai uno da tanto, tanto tempo, a volte capita che ti dimentichi che sia un segreto.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 7
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Can't you stay, stay with me into the night?

Una cosa strana dei segreti è che quando ne hai uno da tanto, tanto tempo, a volte capita che ti dimentichi che sia un segreto, e ti sembra quasi assurdo che il mondo e le persone che ti stanno attorno non conoscano quel pezzo della tua vita, quel tassello fondamentale del tuo puzzle personale che quindi è legittimo aspettarsi che non riescano mai a risolvere.

C’è poi da dire che il peso delle cose non dette non è uguale per tutti: con i propri genitori è facile tenere segreti, nessuno si aspetta che una madre o un padre conoscano tutto quello che c’è da sapere sui propri figli, e le madri e i padri stessi sono solitamente più che consapevoli di questa ironia del creare qualcosa e imparare subito ad amarla senza capirla. Con Bianca, ad esempio, è già più difficile, perché Bianca con loro ci è cresciuta, ha preso parte a molti dei loro segreti, probabilmente è stata ben attenta a tenerli fuori da altri, ma soprattutto Bianca ha tutti gli strumenti necessari per capire, i ricordi giusti, le chiavi della stessa forma precisa delle loro serrature. Lorenzo ha un po’ paura di Bianca, di quanto sappia e di quanto faccia finta di non sapere, e soprattutto gli fa paura il fatto che Giuliano non ne abbia affatto, e d’altra parte è sempre stato lui il fratello preferito di Bianca, e Lorenzo ne sa qualcosa dei segreti scambiati con le persone che più si preferisce.

Con Clarice, invece, è allo stesso tempo facile e difficile. Facile perché lei non può immaginare qualcosa che vada oltre la camera da letto piena di sole di Lucrezia, difficile perché Lorenzo la ama, e la ama tanto, la ama al punto che vorrebbe che lei lo capisse davvero, che condividesse questa vita con lui fino in fondo, senza riserve e senza segreti. Dubita sia possibile, anche solo pensarci è un po’ un masochismo gratuito, le sue sono quelle che Giuliano - ben poco elegantemente, ma con un certa efficacia lessicale - definirebbe semplici seghe mentali. Lorenzo ne è consapevole, così come è consapevole della pioggia che batte sui vetri delle finestre e del lieve solletico dei capelli di suo fratello contro la sua spalla, dell’odore dolciastro del posacenere stracolmo sul comodino e del solido peso della mano calda di Francesco sul suo petto, come è anche consapevole della propria ipocrisia, del proprio volere tutto e non vergognarsi neanche un poco di averlo ottenuto senza pagare un prezzo più alto di qualche pugno e un po’ di tempo sprecato.

Di fianco a lui Francesco è sveglio, da minuti o forse da ore, forse non si è mai nemmeno addormentato. Lorenzo ha scoperto di non saper distinguere il ritmo del suo respiro come riesce a fare con quello di Giuliano e di Clarice, e all’inizio pensava fosse solo questione di abitudine, che col tempo avrebbe imparato, ma sono passati anni ormai, si è addormentato e risvegliato centinaia di volte al suo fianco, e Francesco è ancora in grado di confonderlo su questo come su mille altre piccole cose. A Lorenzo in fin dei conti non dispiace.

“Vuoi una sigaretta?”, Francesco domanda sottovoce.

Lorenzo sospira.

“Lo sai che non fumo.”

Francesco non risponde, si gira e allunga il braccio verso il comodino alla ricerca del pacchetto di Marlboro. Lo scatto metallico dell’accendino crea un gioco di luci e ombre che per un attimo si proietta tutt’intorno a loro, sui muri e sul soffitto della stanza buia. Senza allontanarsi troppo da lui, Francesco si tira su a sedere e si appoggia con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, trascinandosi dietro il lenzuolo che Giuliano aveva comunque già quasi del tutto calciato via nel sonno. Lorenzo lo osserva fare due tiri rapidi dalla sigaretta per poi espirare lentamente il fumo dalle narici.

“Non riesci a dormire”, mormora sempre a bassa voce, e non sa nemmeno lui se la sua voleva essere una domanda o meno.

“Nemmeno tu”, risponde comunque Francesco.

“Pensavo a Clarice”, ammette Lorenzo, perché è la cosa più vicina alla verità. Non sa se avrà mai il coraggio di dire ad alta voce il vero motivo che lo tiene sveglio la maggior parte delle notti, soprattutto quelle che condivide con loro, anche perché non sa come trasformare quel pensiero in parole senza distruggerlo con la banalità di un’accusa travestita da senso di colpa. 

_Non pensi che stiamo sbagliando tutto?_ , è la domanda che non può permettersi ma che in notti come questa gli brucia in gola come il primo sorso di vodka della sua vita.

Francesco continua a fumare, impassibile, lasciando che il fantasma del mondo esterno si metta a sedere a gambe incrociate su un angolo del loro letto.

“Tu e Giuliano rientrate domani?”, chiede dopo qualche minuto.

“Dobbiamo”, mente Lorenzo, sorprendendosi subito dopo di quella bugia. In realtà solo lui ha necessità di rientrare, perché lui ha Clarice, i figli, il lavoro che continua ad accumularsi sulla sua scrivania, mentre Giuliano non ha esami in questo periodo, nessuna impellente necessità lo costringe a lasciare Roma e tornare a Firenze con lui, se non l’egoismo di Lorenzo.

“Perlomeno io”, si corregge dopo un attimo di silenzio. “A Giuliano puoi sempre chiedere di restare.”

Vede Francesco voltarsi verso di loro, osservare prima Lorenzo, ancora steso sulla schiena al centro del letto, e poi Giuliano premuto contro il suo fianco, addormentato in una posizione storta che a chiunque altro costerebbe una settimane di visite dal fisioterapista e che lui, invece, sembra preferire. 

“Non fa niente”, risponde Francesco, voltandosi di nuovo per spegnere la sigaretta. “Anch’io devo tornare da Novella.”

Anche questa è una bugia, ma Lorenzo ha la delicatezza di non farglielo notare. Si domanda spesso cosa Francesco pensi di tutto questo, quale peso dia ad ognuno di loro, se stesso compreso, all’interno di questa cosa che hanno creato insieme, questa cosa che traballa come uno sgabello sbilenco ogni volta che ci appoggiano sopra i piedi, e che tuttavia continua a sostenerli tutti. Il suo sospetto è che Francesco si senta in minoranza, in balia delle sue decisioni e dei capricci di Giuliano.

“Possiamo noleggiare una macchina e tornare insieme, allora”, propone allora.

Francesco si accende un’altra sigaretta, fa i soliti due tiri veloci, e questa volta gliela passa senza chiedergli niente. Lorenzo la accetta senza commenti, lascia che il sapore dolce del fumo gli riempia la bocca e il petto, e finge di non notare il sorriso di Francesco quando gliela restituisce. 

“Va bene.”

“Sì?”

“Sì”, conferma Francesco con un sospiro mezzo esasperato. “Ma solo se non guida Giuliano.”

Lorenzo ride, accarezza la schiena di suo fratello con una mano, posa l’altra sul ginocchio di Francesco. 

“Si può fare”, mente di nuovo, e questa volta non si sente affatto in colpa.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COWT#10 @ landedifandom, prompt "Spirit in the Sky - KEiiNO"


End file.
